Neither Here Nor There
by Chelli
Summary: Spike 'n Molly-ness. Part of the 'Perfect Timing Series' Sequel to: Labors of Love
1. Look At Us

Title: Look At Us (1/1)  
  
Author: Chelli  
  
Disclaimer: Spike, Molly, and the other characters in the WWF belong to (guess who) THE WWF!!! The song belongs to Sabrina Paris.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R; bad language, violence and hints of *cough cough* exchange of bodily fluids *g* (that means sex, for those of you that are a little slow)  
  
Summary: Two years from now- take a look into the future (or is it a look into the past?), see how Spike and Molly are doing…  
  
READ THESE NOTES OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: This ones got it all, folks. Mystery, romance, angst, fluff, adventure and (what I hope is) a surprise ending. It gets kinda depressing in the middle til you get to the end… don't stop reading it! Give it a chance!  
Authors Note2: This fic can be kinda confusing, I know. To me, anything before sunrise I still consider night, even though 12:01 AM is technically morning. So before 5:45 A.M = Night. Deal with it. I put times with each paragraph, but if your still confused about the order of events then e-mail me and I'll send it to you in a more understandable order.  
  
= thoughts, ** = emphasis, *~**~* = song, ^^ = past  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Current/ When It All Started ~ 5:55 A.M.  
Molly sighed with a huge smile on her face. She was finally completely happy. Before now, she had only had glimpses of happiness; that happiness was always found with Spike. The time between seeing him and seeing him again had seemed to stretch on forever, and the time she spent with him, though it was filled with joy, was never long enough. But not any more. Now she had him all to herself, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She lay back against her love and remembered at time that wasn't so perfect.  
  
*~* For all the times that we  
We ever were to be  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
For every day that I  
Should have you by side,   
We'll make it baby, look at us now *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 11:53 P.M.  
^ Molly carefully climbed out of bed; her cousins were in the adjoined hotel room, and she had to be careful not to wake them. As she delicately set her foot onto the cold wooden floor, she winced when she heard the floorboards crack and groan. Damn Vince and his unwillingness to put us up in a nice hotel! she thought to herself. She froze when she heard something rumble in the other room. She waited a full minute before moving again, deciding that one of her cousins must have been rolling around in their sleep. She did this only after she realized neither of them was coming in to check on her. Finally out of bed, she tiptoed to the door, opening it gently and swiftly so it wouldn't squeak. She stepped out into the brightly-lit hall, gingerly shut the door, and exhaled. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath. Finally outside her room or prison, whichever you prefer Molly thanked whatever higher being had helped her get out of there. Crash and Bob had kept her under lock and key all day, though they had tried to be subtle about it. They made sure one of them was always with her if she ever did leave, and Molly was getting pretty tired of it. Washing away the thoughts of the past day from her mind, Molly hurried to the meeting place that she and Spike had agreed upon. One day, she knew, she and Spike would look back and laugh at the measures they had gone through to see each other. But then, that would also be the day that no one was keeping them apart. ^  
  
*~* For every night I pray  
I know that you will say:  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time  
Our love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us *~*  
  
Current ~ 5:58 A.M.  
Spike grinned as Molly rested against him. He loved her so much; he was so happy they were finally together, forever. Nobody had believed they could ever be together, but they had proved everyone wrong. He wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams. Once she finished snuggling even closer to him, his questing fingers found a spot he knew was ticklish. He laughed as she giggled and squirmed, trying to swat his hands away. His laugh was silenced, when she began to kiss his shoulder, then moving with agonizing slowness up to his neck. His skin being lavished with kisses from the woman that he loved, he had never felt this happy in his life.  
  
*~* Everybody believed  
We would never be  
Look at us, up above  
We are so in love  
Everyday in your arms  
Baby, can't go wrong  
We are strong, look at us now *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 12:35 A.M.  
^ Spike was beginning to wear a hole in the linoleum floor. He and Molly had agreed to meet at midnight, and it was already twelve thirty-five. Molly had been late before; that was to be expected when a person was sneaking out. But she had never been this tardy. He was about to say screw it and go knock on her door, to hell with her cousins. That was when she ran in the door of the all-night ice cream shop (just one of those things you can only find in New York).  
Spike left his pacing area and rushed over to Molly, sweeping her up in his arms. She was soaking, but he couldn't care less. He was just glad she was there, with him.  
Finally, if reluctantly, he let go of her. "Where have you been?" He asked, careful not to sound demanding. He knew what she was risking just by coming. He waited as she took a deep breath to respond.  
"I'm so so so sorry. I was sneaking out and I got halfway here and it started to rain so I went back to get an umbrella and stuff, which I couldn't even find when I did get back there, after all I went through too, but I when I got to my room I saw Kurt there and I didn't know what he was doing near my room but I don't think he saw me so I went and hid but then he knocked on my door and then on my cousins door and told them he wanted to talk to me but I wasn't there so they all went into my room and started yelling for me so I came out of my hiding spot and walked in-" He stared at her, amazed not only at what she had been through, but also that she had fit that story into one breath. But before she could continue, he interrupted her, "Breathe, Molly, breathe, before you make yourself blue." Molly nodded, took another breath, and continued. "So I walked into my room and they all started yelling at me, except Kurt seemed surprised that I was there."  
  
*~* For all the times that we,  
We ever were to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For every day that I  
Should have you by my side,  
We'll make it baby, look at us now *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 12:39 A.M.  
"How could you tell?" he asked.  
Molly gave him a small half-smile. "Well, I thought it was kinda odd when he said, 'What is she doing here?'"  
Spike nodded. "Good point. Anyways, what did you tell them?"  
For a brief moment, Molly smiled. "I told them I went to Walgreens. When they asked why, I told them it was none of their business. Kurt started to say he would make it his business when Bob put his hand over his mouth and told him to shut up and leave it alone, it was 'girl stuff'. Then Kurt turned red and left, and Bob dragged Crash out of the room. Crash still didn't know what was going on!" At this point, Molly could barely contain her giggles  
Spike still looked confused. "Why did Kurt leave so easily?"  
The smile immediately left Molly's face. Oh no, PLEASE don't make me explain this to him…  
Spike then started laughing. "I'm sorry," he said as Molly stared at him, perplexed. "I just *had* to see the look on your face when you thought I didn't figure out…" He shook his head. "Plus the story you told, it was just too funny…" He couldn't stop laughing, and after smacking him gently on the shoulder for making her worry, Molly joined in.  
This is why I love being with him so much… this is why I love him so much… he makes me happy. Molly thought to herself.  
I love her great sense of humor. I love the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs. But most of all I love… her. ^  
  
*~* For every night I pray  
I know that you will say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time  
Our love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now *~*  
  
Current ~ 6:00 A.M.  
Before Molly knew what was happening, their positions had been reversed. She was no longer kissing Spike's neck; he was nipping and sucking hers. She knew she would have more than one love bite the next day, but it wouldn't matter. She didn't care if the whole world knew what was happening between her and Spike.  
  
*~* Baby look at us...  
Baby look at us *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 3:56 A.M.  
^Spike and Molly sat in the all night ice cream shop and just talked for hours. Even though they were making conversation, their minds weren't really on what they were saying; they were too busy playing footsie. Finally, a waitress got tired of them just sitting there and told them to either order or get out. The couple knew that if Hy had been there, they could have just stayed and talked. However, this new waitress didn't know them, and didn't want to judging by the way she was acting.  
"We'll have, uh… what do you want Molly?"  
"Hmmm… do you wanna split a hot fudge sundae?" she asked.  
Spike grinned. "Sounds good to me. One large hot fudge sundae, please."  
"Don't forget the cherry on top!" Molly shouted as the waitress walked into the kitchen. When several people looked over to she who had shouted, Molly blushed and sank down into her seat. "Its not a sundae without a cherry," she said weakly with a shrug.^  
  
*~* Baby look at us  
Baby look at us *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 4:00 A.M.  
The waitresses nodded and left to get their order. While she was leaving, Spike heard the clock chime. "Wow, it's already four a.m."  
Spike immediately regretted what he said as Molly jumped out of her seat. "Gee golly, I didn't realize it was so late! I need to get back to the hotel, before my cousins find out I left."  
Spike panicked. No! Please no! Can't she stay just a little while longer? Can't we be happy for a little while longer? Gotta think of a reason for her to stay… "You can't leave!" he said, also jumping up. "You, uh… it's, um… it's still raining! You'll get all wet and catch cold!" Please stay  
Molly smiled, knowing he was just looking for an excuse for her to stay. "You're right," she said, nodding. "Besides, if I get sick, I don't want to get you sick too." ^  
  
*~* Everybody believed  
We would never be  
Look at us, up above  
We are so in love  
Everyday  
In your arms  
Baby, can't go wrong  
We are strong- look at us now *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 4:39 A.M.  
^After spoon-feeding the sundae to each other, Molly realized the tapping of the raindrops on the roof was gone. "It's stopped raining," she said with a smile. The smile left her face as she realized the implications; she didn't have an excuse to stay anymore. "I probably should get going before my cousins know I left…"  
Spike nodded, his face showing his disappointment. "Yeah… I don't want you to get caught…" He frowned for a moment, trying to think of a way to spend more time with her. Then his eyes lit up. "Can I walk you to your hotel?" he asked, his voice laced with hope.  
Molly grinned. "I'd like that."^  
  
*~* For every night I dream,   
Together you and me  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
And like a flower blooms   
The glowing of the moon  
We'll make it baby, look at us now *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 4:57 A.M.  
^As they were walking, Spike kept getting the strangest sense of de ja vu that he just couldn't shake. Molly almost immediately knew something wasn't right.  
"What's wrong?" she ask, concerned.  
He shrugged off her question. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
Molly grinned a little. "You're quieter than you were in the ice cream shop. You're frowning. And let's not forget the chewing on the left corner of your lower lip. You always to that when you're upset."  
Spike stared at her, in shock. "You know… remember… all of that?"  
Molly blushed. "Well… yeah. It's a habit of mine. I notice the habits of the people I lo- care about. I care about you." Molly looked down at her feet, awaiting his response. She never got it. ^  
  
*~* For everyone who believed  
That we could never be  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
Now all the hurt is gone,   
I knew it all along  
We made it baby, look at us now *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 4:59 A.M.  
^Spike had looked up, screaming in his head, SHE CARES ABOUT ME!!!! SHE ALMOST SAID SHE LOVES ME!!!! What should I say to her? Should I tell her I love her? But then he got a better idea. Actions speak louder than words. He stopped walking, and squeezed her hand. Then he gently lifted her chin so that she was no longer looking at the ground, and stared into her eyes. Just as he was leaning forward to kiss her…^  
  
*~* Baby look at us...*~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:00 A.M.  
^…Molly was grabbed from behind.   
"No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed. This couldn't be happening! His dreams- no, not dreams; these were nightmares- they were coming true. There was only one thing that led him to believe that this wasn't a dream.  
The look in Molly's eyes. They held no accusation, no anger; only worry and fear. Not for what would happen to her, but for what might happen to him if he tried to save her. And he did try to save her.^  
  
  
*~* Baby look at us…*~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:13 A.M.  
^"Don't touch her!" Spike shouted, chasing the masked man through the empty streets. When the man got tired and seemed to be running out of breath, he stopped, but held Molly in a position so that he still had control over her life and death as he knocked her out. As Spike watched the scene, he practically growled, "You should have left her alone." The man looked at him with cold eyes and said the words Spike knew were coming: "If you had stayed away from her, I wouldn't have had to do this. This," he gestured to a limp Molly, "Is all your fault." The man leaned in to kiss Molly (not as an act of love or caring, but of anger and possession), but Spike knew it was coming, and knew exactly what to do to stop him. Spike used a right upper-cut and knocked the man's jaw away from Molly. The man reeled back in surprise; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.   
Spike pulled the man up off the ground. "You've haunted me for too long," he whispered, in a menacing voice that no one had ever heard from Spike before. And with that, Spike pulled off the mask of… ^  
  
*~* Baby look at us… *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:16 A.M.  
^ …Bubba Ray Dudley! "Bubba?" Spike said in surprise. He never would have expected his own brother to do something like this. True, Bubba hated Molly, but to go to such lengths…  
"What is going on here?" a new voiced shouted. Both Bubba and Spike looked around to see Bob Holly, staring at them from across the street. Bob looked from Bubba, to Spike, to the passed out Molly, then back to Spike. "You bastards," he said quietly as he came towards them. "You hurt her. You hurt her! YOU BASTARDS!!!" Before Spike could do anything, Bob pulled out a gun.  
"This is for Molly," he said. ^  
  
*~* Baby look at us… *~*  
  
^A shot rang out. ^  
  
*~* Baby look at us… *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:20 A.M.  
^A clap of thunder covered the sound. Almost in slow motion, Spike fell down, his knees buckling as the first rain drops hit the ground. He couldn't believe it. He had been shot. Shot! He touched the wound in his chest, hoping, praying, that there was some mistake. He looked at the fingers that had touched the wound.  
They were covered in blood.  
As he felt his life slipping away, he looked around. Bob was staring at his own hands, amazed. He had dropped the gun after shooting it. He had never meant to actually kill anyone with it; and yet he had.  
Then, as the sky was illuminated by lightning, Spike noticed something he hadn't seen before. A well-muscled figure was standing over by a building, watching the whole scene. Spike hoped that man would call the police; someone had to get Molly to the hospital.  
Molly. ^  
  
*~* For every night I dream.... baby look at us *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:22 A.M.  
^Spike looked over to where Molly had been. His brother was hovering over her. He wants to help her? After all he's done to hurt her? That can't be right… Oh no he thought as he heard Bubba's maniacal laughing.  
"Hehehe… D-Von would say, 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a body for a body!'" Spike tried to crawl to her before Bubba could do whatever he planned to.  
Spike didn't make it in time.  
Bubba had picked up the gun Bob dropped. He aimed it at Molly.  
The second shot of the night rang out. ^  
  
*~* For every night I dream.... baby look at us *~*  
  
^Molly's body jerked as the bullet pierced the skin and drove deep inside her.^  
  
*~* For every night I dream.... baby look at us *~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:25 A.M.  
^When Spike finally reached her, there was nothing he could do except hold her as the both slipped away. ^  
  
*~* For every night I dream....  
Dream dream dream dream .................*~*  
  
Previous Night ~ 5:27 A.M.  
^Never waking up, Molly instinctively curled towards the warm arms encircling her. She rested her head on Spikes shoulder and murmured something into Spike's ear. The final words she said, the final words Spike heard, were, "I love you." Spike repeated the words to her before they both sunk into inky blackness. They didn't awake again. ^  
  
*~* For every night I dream,   
The more I do believe  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
A bird up in the sky- our love will not deny  
We'll make it baby, look at us now *~*  
  
Earlier This Morning ~ 5:45 A.M.  
^"Can they see us, Spike?" Molly asked, draped across a white, fluffy cloud. She was dressed completely in white, except for the gold sash on her satin robe. She was fiddling with the sash, with her head resting on his chest. Spike stroked her soft, blonde hair as he shook his head. "I don't think so. In their dreams, maybe. I don't think so otherwise."  
Molly nodded. "You're probably right. Still, there has to be some way to let them know we're up here, together." Then, as she smiled, the entire heavens seemed to light up. "Come on, I have an idea," she said. She jumped up and pulled Spike up with her. They both began to round around, laughing like children; then they began to fly. Their silhouettes danced across the sky, over the horizon, through the sunrise.   
Molly's voice rang out loudly, though it could only be heard by a few people; Spike, Bob, Bubba, and Kurt. She pulled Spike close, wrapping her arms around him as she said the words that he knew would ring in the minds of those that heard her: "Look at us now!" And for one moment, they could see Molly and Spike, in an embrace. They wouldn't let them be together on earth, but they would be together in heaven.  
Once that was done, Molly flopped back down on their cloud "Now they know," she whispered. "Do you think they even care?"  
"Does it matter?" Spike asked.  
Molly though about it for a moment, then grinned. "No, it doesn't."  
  
Where It All Started ~ 5:55 A.M.  
Molly sighed with a huge smile on her face. She was finally completely happy. Before now, she had only had glimpses of happiness; that happiness was always found with Spike…  
  
*~* In all you ever do  
I know you will be true  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
A story of a guy,   
Cuz one too many die  
We'll make it baby, look at us now *~*  
  
Earlier This Morning ~ 5:45 A.M.  
The muscled figure stepped out of the shadows. He regretted what he had done; he had told both Bob and Bubba where the loving couple would be, and when. He had planned to watch a fight for his amusement. He had never meant to plan this.  
Kurt stared at the bloody, intertwined bodies of Spike and Molly. They had died in each other's arms. As he looked up at the sunrise, he heard a strong, feminine voice fill his mind, "Look at us now!" He could have sworn he saw two shadows that strangely resembled Molly and Spike up there. But they were gone.  
A lone tear slipped down his cheek, before he quickly wiped it away. It wouldn't do for an Olympic champion to cry. ^  
  
*~* Baby look at us... *~*  
  
Current ~ 6:03 A.M.  
Spike finally reached the one place he had yet to kiss on Molly's face; her lips. He closed his eyes, for once wanting not to see, not to hear, but to just *feel.* Just as his mouth brushed hers in a gentle yet passionate display of affection, just as their mouths melded together, just as they shared their first kiss…  
Spike opened his eyes.  
(Actual) Current ~ 12:37 A.M.  
And saw the one thing he had feared the most: his wall with the clock mounted on it.   
He wasn't on a cloud. He wasn't in heaven. And worst of all, he wasn't with Molly. He and Molly weren't even back together. He had been dreaming. He was in his room. Alone.  
He buried his head and his hands, and looked up when he heard the clock tick.  
Two days, four hours, and thirty-EIGHT minutes…  
  
~Finis~  
  
PLEASE send me comments, good or bad… just lemme know someone was reading this.  
  



	2. Reality

TITLE: Reality (1/1)  
SEQUEL TO: Look At Us  
SERIES: Sweet Dreams (thats right, 'Labors of Love' is over! This is the first story in this new series, the sequel to 'Look At Us')  
  
AUTHOR: Chelli  
  
DISCLAIMER: The WWF and its members belong to (this is gonna shock you) the WWF!!  
  
RATING: PG-13 for violence  
  
SUMMARY: So Molly and Spike woke up and reality has set it... now what?  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you like it! Also, I'd like to dedicate this to anyone who has asked me about me website... I have most of the pages done, I just have to do one of the most tedious parts: adding the links to the fanfic... wish me luck! oh, and send feedback!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly wandered thought the halls, here eyes brimming over with tears. It had all been too much. First she had seen Hardcore on the moniter with Tazz. He said she was no concern of his anymore. She thought family had meant more to him than that; it crushed her to realize she was wrong. Still, she hadn't gotten too upset, because she knew when she saw Spike, she would feel so much better. And it would get rid of the odd sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. Unfortunately, gut instinct always has a way of being right. Because thats when it really, truly hit her.  
It was over.  
Spike had broken up with her. Two days, three hours, and thirteen minutes ago. That wasn't a mistake, a dream, a joke; it was all too real.  
Spike had broken up with her.  
And her world had fallen out from under her. At first she'd been in denial. Spike couldn't break up with her. He'd said he liked her... she was even beginning to think he might love her. But when it had finally set it...  
She'd hoped some sleep would help her feel better. The dream of her dying in Spike arms, and kissing him in heaven had been comforting enough, in a way. It was waking up that had been the torture. Realizing she wasn't with Spike had been the torture. Looking at that damn clock, knowing it had been two days, four hours, and thirty eight minutes since her world had crumbled; THAT had been torture.  
Without realizing it, she had arrived at the Dudley lockerroom. Once she recognized where she was, she was about to leave. But she had an epiphany: her day could not get any worse than it already was. Her cousins had disowned her, the love of her life had broken her heart; what did it matter if some men put her through a table? With any luck, she might be knocked unconcious; if that happened, she wouldn't have to think of the last few hours. Perfect end to a perfect day.  
The door to the lockerroom swung open, and Molly awaited her fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike stepped out of his lockerroom, planning to wander the halls until his brothers got back from their match. Once he had broken up with Molly, he had quickly - and unwillingly - returned to their good graces.   
When he stepped out, the first thing he heard was a series of sobs. His eyes follwed the trail the sounds left behind, and he found Molly huddled on the floor, her hands covering her face. She looked so lost and alone. "Take me, put me through a table," a weak, hoarse voice said in a whisper. "I don't care anymore. Just... just make it quick. And make sure I'm out cold. I don't want to think about whats happened."  
The words cut through Spike like a knife. She thought he would actually put her through a table? She thought he was even *capable* of hurting her? Sure, he had told here that he would hurt her if she came to his brothers' tag team match, but he'd never thought... he'd never guessed...  
Despite all the promises he had made to himself about leaving her alone, he just couldn't. Spike gently picked her up and carried her into his lockerroom. Sitting on the bench, he continued to hold the sobbing woman in his arms. "Th-they d-don't love me an-anymore. They don't want me anymore."  
"Who?" Spike asked, ready to kill whoever had done this. "Who was it?"  
"My c-cousins," Molly replied, barely able to choke out the words. "They don't care about me anymore... they said I'm on my own now... b-but thats not the worst." She looked up into Spike's face, and straight into his eyes. But it wasn't him she was seeing. To her, it was a faceless, nameless person, who was just... there. "Spike... he just... Spike just dumped me. I'm not anything to him. I never was. I never will be."  
With those words, Spike realized she didn't even know it was him. She wasn't thinking coherently. Spike stroked her hair gently as she buried here head in his shoulder. His shirt was getting wet wiht tears, but he didn't care. "Shh..." he said in a calming way.   
I still love you. I'll always love you. You've never, ever be nothing to me. You'll always be my everything, I promise. He thought the words, he believed them with all his heart; but he couldn't say them. If he did, staying away from her would have been impossible. So he settled for thinking them, imagining how different things would be if he could tell her. However, his thoughts were interupted when the very girl they were centered around snuggled closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about a half an hour, Molly had calmed down. However, neither she nor Spike was in any rush to leave their comfortable, if slightly precarious, positions. But finally, Spike needed to go to the restroom.  
"Do you want me to get you anything to drink while I'm gone?" he asked, shaking her out of the last remnants of her stupor. She shrugged.  
"Some apple juice would be nice," she replied softly, carefully controlling here voice so that it wouldn't betray her embarassment. After all, it was more that a little unusual for a girl to find comfort in the person that had just broken her heart.  
"Apple juice it is. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere." Molly gave him a small nod and a half smile. "I haven't got anywhere to go," she whispered as the door swung shut.  
Molly turned away from the door after it closed. A watched pot never boils, she thought to herself. Ma Holly used to say that when she was impatient. But more often then not, it was directed at Crash...  
Molly immediately stopped her train of thought. Thinking of her cousins and her family... it was too fresh, to painful to think about right then. So she resigned to sit back and merely study the cracks in the wall.  
Molly heard the rusty hinges squeak again and turned, expecting to see Spike. "Wow, that was fast," she started to say...  
When strong arms picked her up and slammed her against the wall.  
~Finis~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, Molly just seems to get attacked way too much in my stories, doesn't she? I workin' on it, and its gonna get better (I hope) 


	3. An Uneasy Sleep

TITLE: An Uneasy Sleep  
SERIES: Neither Here Nor There  
  
AUTHOR: Chelli  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine. Never has been, never will be. They belong to Vinny O'Mac  
  
RATING: five stars… no, pg-13 for violence  
  
SUMMARY: Typical Spike fights for Molly kinda thing… with a different twist  
  
NOTE: FYI, this happened a while ago. So WCW Invasion has barely started, ECW is still defunct, KOTR hasn't happened yet, etc. Just a reminder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike stood in front of the drink vending machine, the temptation to kick it steadily growing. The only thing holding him back was the knowledge that just about every wrestler had already kicked it at one time or another, and it had yet to help any of them. Finally, he heard the rumbling that signaled Molly might get her apple juice after all.  
  
As Spike glanced up at the moniter in the room, he expected to see his brothers fighting with the Hardy Boyz, maybe someone passed out next to a ladder or a table. What he didn't expect to see was Molly, lying on the locker room floor, unconscious. Bubba and D-Von were standing over her with sick grins of satisfaction on their faces.   
"BASTARDS!!!!!" he screamed, the apple juice forgotten as he raced down the hall, trying to get there before they could hurt her, but already knowing his efforts would be in vain.  
He burst into the locker room, where Bubba and D-Von were waiting.  
"Hey brother," D-Von began, "Look who we found waiting in our-" D-Von never got to finish his sentence.   
Spike slammed his fist into D-Von's face. D-Von fell to the ground, more hurt than stunned.  
"Spike, what is your problem?!" Bubba asked angrily as he grabbed Spike by the collar of his shirt.  
Spike didn't even pause to recover. He quickly punched Bubba in the gut and kicked his legs out from under him. "What's my problem?" He asked in a pseudo-calm voice. "What's my problem?" he asked a little louder when neither of his brothers responded or moved from their fallen position.  
"WHAT… IS… MY… PROBLEM?!" he yelled, punctuating each syllable with a kick to either one of his brothers. "YOU TWO ARE MY PROBLEM!!!"   
After that, he let his actions speak louder than his words. He grabbed benches, chair, and of course table, and one by one used each as a weapon against Bubba and D-Von, who were too worn out from their match with the Hardyz to fight back.  
  
He was about to break another one of the lamps over Bubba's head… when he looked back at Molly. All the anger ebbed out of him; all that was left was worry and fear. Fear that he hadn't saved her this time, that he had done too little, too late. Much, much too late…  
He walked over to her and dropped onto his knees, hoping, praying that she'd be all right. Lifting her into his arms, he murmured into her hair, "Molly… please don't leave me. I love you. I know I told you I never cared, but that's not true. I was afraid to tell you the truth, and afraid of what might happen to you. But now more than anything I'm afraid you're not here now that I'm telling you. Please be here Molly. Please wake up."  
He kissed her on the forehead and rocked her gently in his arms, reminiscent of the way he had only minutes earlier.  
  
Emotionally and physically exhausted, he sat with Molly and the cold hard ground, surveying the destruction, and listening to the clock above them. Within minutes, the monotonous ticking had lulled Spike into an uneasy sleep.  



End file.
